


Dientes de león

by elfesteem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 0'001 de angst, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, atardeceres en azoteas, jeno es mencionado una (1) vez, más o menos, quiero mucho a mis hijos, soft scenario y soft boyfriends, taeyong es mencionado unas cuantas (muchas) veces
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfesteem/pseuds/elfesteem
Summary: en una azotea abandonada,rodeados de susurros,somos una canción.





	Dientes de león

**Author's Note:**

> mi segundo fic pero esta vez en español porque me gustan los retos y sufrir !! (es mi lengua materna pero me resulta muy raro escribir fanfics en español y mucho más difícil que hacerlos en inglés, así que ya me diréis como veis esto que acabo de escribir)
> 
> quería subirlo por el cumple de Haechan pero con los exámenes no me ha dado tiempo así que dos días más tarde está aquí. Espero que haya tenido un cumpleaños genial porque ese niño se merece lo mejor ;-; ♡  
> Inspiración para el título y la historia del ending del anime Zankyou no Terror (残響のテロル) : [「Dare ka, Umi wo.」](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AV7QjFdNkUk) recomiendo 100% escucharlo al menos una vez hasta el min 1:26 (tiene subtítulos ! )

**_Diente de león; significado:_ ** _ inocencia, pureza y  nostalgia. _

 

 

Según la creencia popular si pensamos un deseo mientras soplamos sobre esa constelación de levísimas semillas blancas, este se cumple. Donghyuck también lo creía, lo hacía desde pequeño y nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Es por eso que en la tarde de su 18 cumpleaños subió a la azotea del famoso edificio abandonado del distrito norte. Aquel lugar era su sitio favorito cuando necesitaba o bien desconectar o bien estar solo y alejado del constante ruido y movimiento del distrito centro en el que vivía, lo había descubierto una noche con 15 años tras un día que prefería no recordar nunca. Perdido y sin saber a donde ir, ya que no tenía dinero y se había dejado el móvil en casa al salir corriendo, llegó hasta dicho bloque y subió por las ruinosas escaleras hasta dar con la azotea, en la que había un parte techada bajo la que se acurrucó mirando las estrellas que llenaban el firmamento, la luna brillando sobre él. Esa noche se durmió en paz, tranquilo y arropado por un manto luminoso. Desde entonces nunca dejó de ir y nunca reveló ese sitio a nadie, excepto a una persona.

 

Si uno miraba en la dirección correcta y a la hora correspondiente, se podía ver tanto el amanecer como el atardecer en los cinco distritos. Personalmente, Donghyuck prefería el atardecer. Adoraba ver los cambios de color en el cielo a medida que el sol iba desapareciendo tras el horizonte, de azul a naranja y amarillo, y de estos a morado y rosa. El cielo se teñía de colores y Donghyuck respiraba hondo, su pelo rojizo y su piel cobriza brillando con la luz del ocaso. Y, una vez más, volvía a sentirse en paz, como aquel niño de 15 años que una vez fue.

 

Podía ser junio, pero Donghyuck tenía frío, sentado al borde de la azotea y con las piernas en el aire, se calentaba las manos frotándoselas, a la vez que se arrepentía de haberse confiado demasiado y no haberse llevado una chaqueta a pesar de que su hermano Taeyong le había avisado de que iba a bajar la temperatura, pero era demasiado terco como para hacerle caso y, por supuesto, no le diría al volver a casa que había tenido frío, eso dañaría su orgullo. Una ráfaga de aire pasó y a Donghyuck le castañearon los dientes, se abrazó el torso con los brazos para intentar darse algo de calor y, justo entonces vio como los dientes de león que había por toda la azotea empezaban a volar. Ese era otro de los motivos que había hecho que se enamorase de aquel lugar. El distrito norte era famoso por la abundancia de lluvias a lo largo de todo el año, gracias a esto, en aquella azotea abandonada habían crecido dientes de león, había tantos entre las grietas y los bordes que casi parecía un pequeño jardín, y Donghyuck lo adoraba. La primera vez que los vio cogió uno y pidió un deseo, como siempre había hecho desde que su abuela le había contado que los deseos se cumplían si los soplabas. Aquel primer deseo se cumplió y desde entonces, siempre que iba pedía algo. A veces eran estupideces, tonterías como que la cena estuviese buena o que Jeno le dejase de lanzar papeles en clase porque, a pesar de que quería mucho a su mejor amigo, siempre le regañaban a él.

Otras se las tomaba más en serio, como dejar de pelearse con su hermano mayor Taeyong, porque estaba harto de las continuas riñas y la tensión que había en casa después, ya que ninguno quería dar el primer paso porque si algo tenían en común era el orgullo. Al final todo acababa explotando y ambos se pasaban la noche llorando en los brazos del otro y pidiendo perdón por todas aquellas palabras que habían dicho sin pensar y que sabían que habían herido.

 

De las personas que más quería Donghyuck en este mundo era a su hermano. Le encantaban sus bromas malas, su comida sobre todo cuando estaba de buen humor, porque le salía especialmente buena; sus besos en la mejilla cada vez que salía y llegaba a casa y sobre todo adoraba dormir con él porque se sentía protegido, además le recordaba a cuando eran niños y tenía pesadillas, su hermano se quedaba toda la noche despierto hasta que se dormía acurrucado en sus brazos. Y ese hábito nunca habían llegado a romperlo.

  
  


Pensando en todo esto, Donghyuck no se dió cuenta de que la vieja puerta metálica de la azotea se había abierto y de repente notó unos brazos rodeando sus hombros, se tensó durante un segundo antes de reconocer la colonia de quien le estaba abrazando y una leve sonrisa floreció en su rostro.

“¿No tienes frío?” preguntó la persona y Donghyuck pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

“¿Puede?” respondió dándose levemente la vuelta y mirando a Mark. Este alzó las cejas y su sonrisa aumentó, “Vale sí, sí tengo frío, bastante de hecho. No se lo digas después a Taeyong hyung porque me lo recordará de por vida.”

Mark suspiró y se quitó su chaqueta, poniéndosela a Donghyuck donde previamente habían estado sus brazos. Donghyuck hizo el amago de quitársela porque sabía que su novio se resfriaba con facilidad y eso no iba a ocurrir, no si podía evitarlo, pero Mark lo detuvo, “Tengo otra en el coche, no te preocupes.” Donghyuck le miró entrecerrando los ojos y Mark se lo aseguró, “En serio Hyuck, tengo otra.” Con un suspiro Donghyuck se puso la chaqueta y enseguida comenzó a entrar en calor.

“¿Mejor?” preguntó Mark y Donghyuck asintió, tumbandose contra el pecho de Mark y levantando levemente la cabeza para darle un leve beso en la mandíbula. Mark lo rodeó con los brazos, se sentó detrás con las piernas a los lados de su cadera y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

“He ido a buscarte a casa pero Taeyong hyung me ha dicho que habías salido, así que he intuido que estarías aquí.” Mark era la única persona a la que Donghyuck había hablado de la azotea, principalmente porque si alguna vez necesitaba alejarse de todo, ocurría algo y nadie sabía dónde estaba, convenía que él lo supiera. Si Taeyong se enteraba de que venía aquí probablemente le prohibiría salir de casa (su hermano era demasiado protector a veces) es por eso que hizo prometer a Mark no contarle de ese sitio a nadie, y él había mantenido hasta entonces la promesa. Otra razón por la que se lo dijo es porque muchas veces necesitaba desconectar pero no estar solo, entonces Mark iba directamente hacia allí nada más recibir el mensaje de su novio, y simplemente le escuchaba hablar de todo y de nada mientras lo abrazaba y hacía pequeños comentarios que muchas veces hacían reír a Donghyuck.

Donghyuck cerró los ojos y esperó a que Mark continuara, “Quería felicitarte en persona porque el mensaje de esta mañana me sabía a poco, teniendo en cuenta que cumples 18 y ya eres legal ante la ley.” Llevaban juntos cuatro años, y Mark había entrado ese año en la universidad, lo que había complicado un poco el verse tal y como hacían antes todos los días en el instituto. A pesar de ello, su relación había seguido tan fuerte como siempre, incluyendo altos y bajos. Otra de las personas que más quería Donghyuck era a su novio.

“Gracias por felicitarme, se agradece, pero veo una tontería esto de la mayoría de edad, quiero decir, soy la misma persona que ayer y seré la misma mañana y solo por cumplir 18 no voy a cambiar ni nada por el estilo, ¿sabes?”

Mark solo se rió, porque eso era algo  _ muy  _ Donghyuck. “¡Oye! No te rías, lo digo en serio.” Donghyuck hizo un puchero aunque sabía que Mark no podía verle, pero no le duró mucho porque Mark empezó a reírse más fuerte y joder, su risa era demasiado contagiosa. Pronto los dos estaban riendo a más no poder y tardaron un rato en parar. Una vez estuvieron calmados, Mark empezó a pasar sus dedos por el pelo de Donghyuck, sabiendo lo mucho que al otro le gustaba y relajaba. Estaba comenzando a atardecer de verdad y Donghyuck estaba deseando que el cielo empezase a colorearse y el sol a desaparecer. Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que el sol hubo descendido del todo y solo quedaba una tenue luz en el horizonte y unos pocos dientes de león rodeandolos. Mark, que hasta entonces había seguido acariciando el pelo del más joven, paró y habló, “¿Tienes hambre?”

“Sí.”

“Genial, porque tenía pensado llevarte a cenar, invito yo.” Contestó Mark, alegre.

“No tienes po-” empezó a protestar Donghyuck, porque sabía que Mark tenía que pagarse parte de sus gastos de la universidad y sus padres no es que le ayudaran mucho económicamente.

“Shh,” lo silenció Mark, “he estado ahorrando, además, vamos a algún sitio de comida rápida porque se que no te gustan los restaurantes.” Donghyuck sonrió y se preguntó qué había hecho en otra vida para merecer a alguien como Mark.

“Taeyong hyung ha hecho tarta para esta noche y estás obligado a venir.” Fue la respuesta de Donghyuck.

“Hubiera ido aunque no me obligues, adoro la cocina de tu hermano.” Dijo Mark mientras se levantaba y Donghyuck se estremeció al notar el aire frío en la espalda. Decidió levantarse también.

“¡Ah! ¿Así que adoras más a la comida de mi hermano que a mí? Muy bonito, Mark Lee. Después de cuatro años no me esperaba tal traición.” Donghyuck respondió dramáticamente, cerrando los ojos y poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón, fingiendo estar ofendido.

Mark sonrió y se acercó hasta poder tocar su nariz con la de Donghyuck, “No digas tonterías, sabes que a quien más quiero es a tí,” y pudo ver como Donghyuck abría los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataban y se sonrojaba ligeramente.

“A veces me pregunto por qué salgo contigo.” Respondió Donghyuck intentando disimular la sonrisa y empujando a Mark hacia atrás, éste levantó las manos en señal de derrota y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, “¿Vienes, Hyuck?”

Donghyuck asintió y le indicó con la mano que se adelantara, una vez vio la espalda de Mark desaparecer tras la puerta se dio la vuelta y respiró hondo. Alzó la vista y observó como las primeras estrellas estaban empezando a llenar el oscuro cielo, a lo lejos vio las luces parpadeantes de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, y a su alrededor vio como tras otra ráfaga de viento más dientes de león alzaban el vuelo, y sonrió.

Se encaminó a la puerta y, tras una última mirada, comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta el coche en el que le estaba esperando Mark.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> si has llegado hasta aquí; muchas gracias por leer esto que he escrito deprisa y corriendo (pero que me ha acabado gustando bastante), espero que hayas disfrutado !! love u
> 
> ¿¿ a lo mejor le hago segunda parte ?? quien sabe c:


End file.
